


The Ultimate Lover

by Lil_Ultimate_Despair



Series: Danganronpa: The hope after despair [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealous Leon, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Ultimate_Despair/pseuds/Lil_Ultimate_Despair
Summary: Leon never thought that this day would come, and even if it came...he may be death or even the world's order may be destroyed!Even Sayaka knows that this was something shocking!After a party at HPA, Leon noticed Kanon is been acting weird.When he finds out the reason...he's gonna flip!





	The Ultimate Lover

3910…

That's a number that really made her feel so hopeless and dumb.

She's on a party at Hope's Peak academy for some school activities and she's invited along with some others that the students chose as their guests.

She thought she could go as his date...but he already had a date…

Her loved cousin Leon Kuwata was dating Sayaka Maizono, a great idol.

Kanon wiped her tears from her golden eyes as Leon waved to her.

“Hey, Kanon...enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it's too loud, however” said Kanon as she looked to her cup.

“Yeah, Ibuki got too excited” said Sayaka smiling as she agreed with the blonde manager.

“Anyway, got to know the Ultimate Sport Manager… we exchanged some tips” said proud Kanon.

“Good!” Leon smiled proud as Sayaka spoke to her.

She didn't hear much to the idol but...she nodded and said some ‘yeah, sure’.

“Gotta go out, need some air” said Kanon as she walked out of the gymnasium to the garden.

At the garden, she sat on one bench and decided to look up to the moon as her eyes let the tears fall down her cheeks and ruin her dark eyelashes on the process.

She must hide her pain inside her heart.

The most tragic one side love story on man history.

Some footsteps got her surprised as she quickly tried to dry her tears from her face and to settle her make-up.

“Wack...”

* * *

Officially, this was weird.

Leon couldn't help on feeling like something odd was going on. As if the physics laws were going nuts and cows would suddenly bark.

Yep, something was odd.

“Try not thinking much or you'll have a headache” Sayaka’s voice pulled him from his thoughts suddenly.

“S-sorry! I guess I'm a bit aloof lately” scratching his neck ashamed, Leon could see Sayaka giggling a bit.

“No need to be sorry about it” Sayaka took his hand with sweetness “I can feel your uneasiness”

"Psychic Sayaka" said Leon on a mock.

Sayaka knew something was off about Leon since weeks.

“Anything you wanna talk about?”

“Eh...I don’t know” said Leon “I mean, I feel something is off lately”

“Hmmmm” Sayaka looked at him for a while as she drank from her coffee.

“Hello Leosaya! What's up?” the couple turned to meet up with the Fortune Teller.

“Still don't like the nickname” said Leon not so happy.

“I think it's cute” said Sayaka smiling “Hiro, hi!”

“You see? Someone got it!” said proud Hiro as Aoi just rolled her eyes and walked with Sakura away from the cafeteria to some table “So...how is the cute couple doing?”

“Just taking some coffee” said Sayaka as Leon drank a sip from his capuchino “how about you?”

“Ah...well, I’m still trying to pay some debts” said bummed Hiro as he sat next to the couple.

“Wha the-? but...didn’t you say you got enough money to pay to that Kuzuryuu chick?” asked Leon getting on the conversation.

“Yeah...well, I read a girl’s hand these couple of months...but I started to not take her money” said Hiro scratching his back.

“...You suck on your own business” said Leon

“Hey! I can’t abuse from a girl who is asking for some love advices when I suck at love advices!” exclaimed Hiro as he blushed a bit “besides...we’ve become friends lately”

“Friends? that sounds more than that” giggled Sayaka smiling to the fortune teller as he chuckled blushy.

Leon didn’t pay attention to the chat between his girlfriend and his friend, since he checked his mobile for any text messages.

Only a text from Mondo talking about his baseball game last monday.

A text from his mother wishing him luck from the exams for text week…

And a text from Kanon saying “hi”

And another text, on her birthday, where she tells him to not come to her house that she would be with some friends and....

...Wait…

Kanon...just saying “hi”?

Not...to come over her house?

Leon the noticed, from that to backwards, there’s no more texts from her. Not even for asking for him to come by for any excuse!

That’s what’s wrong!

Kanon...something was wrong!

“S-sayaka, I need to go, I see you later!” jumped Leon from his seat as he swallowed his drink-getting his throat burn on the process- to run from the cafeteria.

“...Ok, see ya?” waved Sayaka surprised by the outburst from her boyfriend.

“What...happened?” asked Hiro to Sayaka, who shrugged “If you don’t know, that must be something huge”

“Anyway...I'm gonna help you” said Sayaka smiley.

* * *

The constant bell door ringing called the blonde's attention.

“I’m opening!...wack, impatient people” Kanon opened her house door, to surprisingly find a panting Leon on the door as he seemed urgent “Big brother Leon! what…?!”

“Oh Kanon, thank god…!” panted the baseball player to his cousin as he held his ribs, trying to breath calm “Oh...Oh! I need to...to do...more cardio this week”

“Come in” invited in Kanon to Leon.

On the living room, he sat on the couch and saw her coming back with some cold juice. As he drink the juice, he noticed Kanon only drinking the juice and remained in silence.

No attempt to talk a chat that may keep him longer time here...didn’t sit next to him or try to ask him anything about his academy.

“Eh...Kanon?”

“Hm? yeah, big brother?” asked Kanon after drinking a bit from her juice.

“Are you...OK?” asked Leon smoothly.

Kanon raise her eyebrow in confusion.

Well, not so smoothly.

“Yeah...why?”

“O-oh, for no reason! I just...ask” said nervous Leon as he scratched his neck “And...how have you been?”

“I’ve been fine, I guess”

Silence.

No chit chat…

No insistence about “love you, big brother”!

“Ok…”

Awkward silence.

“Why so sudden?” asked Kanon curious.

“Eh?”

“You come suddenly, you normally come when I text you or its’ family reunions” said Kanon giving context “also, you should be in class now”

“O-Oh! yeah...well, I…” he remained blank as he looked for an excuse.

Come on man, think!

“I...came by to see you, of course!” said Leon “I mean, can’t a cousin come to see how is his lovely cousin doing?” asked Leon messing her hair, as she moved a bit “Eh? what?”

“N-nothing, just I got long time settling my hair this morning” explained Kanon as she took out her mirror and settled her bangs and her ribbon on her hair ahoge “Wack, my hair doesn't help much…”

“Oh! I see” said Leon “I guess fashion is something for girls, ha?”

“Oh, yeah...I mean, not just that, I got plans for today” said Kanon.

“Girl’s shopping day?” asked as a joke the baseball player.

“No, more like a date”

…

...EH?

A...date?

Leon blinked a few times as he coughed some of the juice and stood up suddenly.

“A...a date?” asked Leon on a crack.

“Yeah...today I got a date with someone” said Kanon as she checked her mobile.

OK...calm down man.

This must be a joke. Or maybe a trap!

Yeah, she must be using some guy to make him jealous or something!

Yeah, sure, of course…

He can't help but laugh at that statement. Of course, she's just planning things!

But...if that's true, then...why didn't she tell him?

If she's trying to call his attention, to provoke jealousy on him...why didn't she tell him?

“How is he?” asked Leon suddenly.

“What do you mean?” asked Kanon turning her glare from her mobile.

“I mean...do you know him long enough?”

Kanon, simply just walked away serious

“I'm busy...I think you should go”

She’s telling him to go?

Oh boy, this was...a nightmare.

Listening her mobile ringing, Kanon took the mobile to answer “Yasu? Oh, hi!”

* * *

 “This is terrible!”

“L-leon, try to calm down”

“How should I do that!? My cousin is dating some idiot! some Yasu guy! Who the fuck call their kid Yasu?!”

“Geez, man try to calm the fuck down!”

Passing around his room, Chihiro watched worried as the ginger haired boy got his nerves out. On the other hand, Mondo didn't seem to care although, he's bugged by the noise.

“But...how do you know he's not good for her?” asked Chihiro tilting his head.

“No dude is good! She's my lil cousin!”

“Isn't she the chick who is in love with you?” asked Mondo drinking a soda.

“...that's not the point!” yelled Leon “she's my cousin, my sister!”

Chihiro looked at his computer as he checked his AI and try to think.

Mondo rolled his eyes to the programmer and sigh “you know...I can ask my gang to watch over the area and fuck that guy up”

“Mondo, no! You shouldn't do that” said Chihiro suddenly.

“Actually you got me an idea” said Leon on a thought as he took Chihiro by the shoulders and Mondo by the jacket “Let's spy her!”

Mondo instantly regretted opening his mouth.

* * *

 “I shouldn't have speak at all” said Mondo on a groan.

“Shhhh” Leon moved from his spot on the bushes as Mondo sat there and Chihiro crouched there as well.

They're pulled there from long time, meanwhile Leon was impatient about Kanon showing up.

The biker sat there bored as the programmer seemed nervous.

“Leon?” a female voice called his attention, making the named one to jump.

“Sayaka, ba-babe!” said shakily Leon as Sayaka looked serious “what's up?”

“What are yo-?!”

As he spotted his cousin on the way, he pulled Sayaka into the bush as well.

“What's wrong with you?” asked Sayaka to Leon and noticed Chihiro and Mondo.

“H-hi”

“Yup”

“Shhhhhhh, Kanon is here” said Leon peaking from the bushes.

“My god! Leon, you're spying her!” strolled Sayaka shocked “I can't believe you!”

“Babe, you don't understand!” tried to explain Leon.

Sayaka already knew about Kanon’s past behavior with Leon and the feelings.

She's not OK with it, but can't help but to deal with that. She's the closest person to Leon, a sister that he treasures...and also, a great friend for her to!

“She's…” pointed Leon nearly jumping from his spot, pulling Sayaka and pushing Chihiro and Mondo against each other.

On the lips…

“Oh, she's there...and a guy!” pointed Leon to Sayaka. By Sayaka’s side, she nearly gasped when she spotted the guy's figure.

“Let's go inside!” jumped Leon with Sayaka following him.

Meanwhile, Chihiro jumped away from the biker's lips and cried “I’m-I’m so sorry!” as the smaller boy run away with covered face.

“W-wait! Chi-Fuck! COME BACK, CHIHIRO!” called Mondo waking up from the sudden touch and chased the tiny boy “DON’T FREAK OUT! THAT’S AN ACCIDENT!”

* * *

“Ahaha you're so funny!”

“Hey, that's not funny! Hahaha”

“Really? How comes you’re laughing?”

“It’s different! ahahaha”

“What can I do then? That's wack, Yasu”

“That's so unfashionable slag, Kanon”

As the couple laugh, Leon entered and slowly walked with careful to not be seen with Sayaka.

“Leon, first of all I need to…”

“Sayaka, later, this is serious”

“But hon-”

Leon spotted his cousin, all dressed up and cute with some guy.

He can't see his face but his back.

However, he can't help but think on that smile on Kanon’s face...

No more nagging, stalking around and texting...that's fine.

But, to see her there...with that small smile and those eyes filled with joy.

Somehow, a pain came across his chest.

A pain that pressed his heart with some fear.

Fear of being away from her...that she would forget him or take him out of her life.

“You...understand now?” asked Sayaka suddenly.

“I...guess, psyche...” said Leon with sorrow.

So...that's how she always felt when she spied on him.

And that fear…

“Leon...try to think about her for a moment” said Sayaka softly “now she's starting to live her life and finally...left her feelings for you behind”

Leon sigh “I know...but, I…”

“She's your cousin…” said Sayaka with a tiny smile on her lips “I know she's the closest person to you, like a sister...and to me, she's the sister I've always wanted” her face turned serious for a second “that's why, as a ‘sister’...I wish her luck on love and to be happy”

The baseball player could only chuckle at the idol.

She really gets him...knows how he thinks and what to say.

And as she says, Kanon needs to be happy with someone or not, she must be happy.

All those years from one-sided love, she deserves a relationship or a date with someone she feels like it.

“You're right…” with a smile, Leon gave a small kiss on the idol's lips, surprising her a bit by the kiss “I guess, I just worry about her”

“It's OK” said Sayaka hugging him tightly “that's a nice side of you...that brotherly sweet side of you”

“Brotherly? Hehe...that's sounds something Toko would say” said Leon a bit off as Sayaka chuckles funny “OK...let's go, maybe someday I may meet this guy or not”

“Maybe…” said Sayaka smiling as she took Leon's arm to go.

However…

“Big brother? Sayaka? What are you doing here?” asked Kanon now surprised to see the couple. She's shocked to noticed the place where they're sitting “Were you...were you spying us?”

“That's…!” tried to say Leon as a voice appeared.

A known voice.

“Hey, Kanon? What's up? They brought our drinks”

The figure that appeared on the hall, was tall with a blue tie and a black suit not buttoned giving him a casual vibe.

What called his attention was the ponytail holding the guy's dreadlocks and his tanned skin.

“No...fucking...way” murmurs Leon completely pissed.

“Oh, hi man!” greeted the guy to the baseball player, who he knew from a lot time.

...

_Flashback_

_“How about...this?” asked Hiro looking at the clothes._

_“Hmmm...maybe that shirt but that jacket doesn't go” advised Sayaka as she took the shirt “you said she's a trendy girl? She must like this shirt but used on a casual style”_

_“Ha! I'm casual completely” said Hiro smiling._

_“Way...too casual” said Sayaka as she peaked on the closet again “let's see...how about...this tie and some elegant jeans?”_

_“I don't own none” said Hiro sad._

_“Well...maybe I can get them” said Sayaka “I got a stylist and some clothes”_

_“Geez...I'm gonna need to pay you back with my liver and my heart, Sayaka!” said grateful Hiro._

_“Don't say that!” laugh the idol with funny “just only one question…Who is the special girl?”_

_“Really? That's the only price?!” asked Hiro surprised “why it's to urgent to know?”_

_“Because it's a completely special girl!” said Sayaka as she walked to the fortune teller and played with his hair “a girl who made you tie your hair into a ponytail ~!”_

_Hiro pat his hair a bit nervous._

_“A girl who made you try to use your uniform...or at least tried to use it without Taka being on your back”_

_Hiro loses his tie as she sigh funny “it's hot in here or…”_

_“And...also, even so you said she's enough money to solve your debts…you decided to not take advantage of it” said Sayaka serious but also, with a smile “someone that is able to take your mind away from other thing's...means that is someone who is special to you”_

_Hiro couldn't help but laugh and blush happily as Sayaka chuckles at the fortune teller._

_That face...full with fluffy warm love._

_“She's a sweet girl...very devoted to her loved one, before she started to hang out with me…” explained Hiro “she's really...really is kind and makes me think about my friend's mom, who told me about my future, meeting a blonde woman..he he...and also, she's a tough and beautiful!”_

_“Whoa! that's something!” said Sayaka._

_“Really! She's beautiful, tough and even trendy!” said Hiro happy “also, maybe Leon may know her! She's a cool team manager of a Japanese baseball manager!”_

_“You really are proud!” said Sayaka as Hiro kept talking about the girl. Until Sayaka could feel her intuition warning her about something._

_She started to think something…_

_“Hiro...what's her name?” asked Sayaka on a thought._

_“Oh! Her name is Kanon Nakajima!” answered Hiro happy._

_Oh boy…_

_End of Flashback_

“You...are dead!”

With a deadly glare, Leon run to Hiro and tackled him to the floor as he pulled Hiro’s tie. By Hiro’s side, he yelled for help as he pushed Leon away and use a chair to keep the baseball player away “Get away!”

“I’m gonna castrate you, son of a bitch!” yelled Leon pulling out a bat from nowhere and threaten the fortune teller.

“Hey! respect my mom!” shouted Hiro as he, surprisingly jumped up Leon and started to pull the white jacket. Leon punched Hiro’s face as Hiro kicked Leon on his stomach, getting both all aloof.

“You...ARE DATING MY COUSIN?!” yelled Leon to Hiro angry.

“Dude, I- wait!” Hiro turned to Leon and the Kanon and to Sayaka, who shrugged awkwardly “LEON KUWATA IS YOU COUSIN?!”

“...Yeah, I forgot to tell you” said Kanon awkward.

“You forgot?! He’s my classmate!” yelled Hiro as Leon punched Hiro’s cheek.

“Hey! don’t yell at my cousin!” barked Leon to Hiro.

“I’m not yelling, just in shock!” said loud Hiro.

“Ok, that’s enough!” shouted Sayaka “You two must stop fighting in this instance!”

Both men stopped from nearly strangling each other, to turn to see Sayaka upset as for the door of the local beeped from the opening and closing.

And Kanon, was gone.

“What?! Kanon!” cried Leon as Hiro pushed him aside.

“Move it man! Kanon! wait!” Hiro run to the door.

* * *

Crying her eyelashes, Kanon hide on a dead street feeling so bad…

Worse than some wacky soap opera where some dude finds out that their best friend dates their sister.

“Kanon!”

She hide silently as Leon kept calling her as Hiro run around the area trying to find her.

“Kanon…”

With caution, Sayaka walked where Kanon was and sat with her.

“Shhhh” said Kanon not wanting that Leon nor Hiro to find her “Sayaka, I don’t want to...”

“It’s OK, I’m not gonna tell you to come out” said Sayaka low “I just wanted to make you some company”

Messing out her hair, Kanon groan “I...I didn’t want to things turn out like this” Sayaka pat her shoulder with tenderness “I just...I just wanted to finally be happy”

“And I see you are” said Sayaka “I don’t want to be intrusive, but...how did you two…?”

“We...I was after the party from Hope’s Peak…”

_Flashback_

_Some footsteps got her surprised as she quickly tried to dry her tears from her face and to settle her make-up._

_“Wack...”_

_But before she could realized, she saw a tanned man walking and she calmed down since she’s expecting her cousin._

_“Anyway...why I keep thinking that he can look at me differently?” she asked herself looking another place._

_“Eh...excuse me?” the tanned man called her attention “what are you doing here?”_

_“What? Can’t a girl be alone for a moment?” asked harsh Kanon._

_“S-sorry! I just walked out!” said on a defensive manner de man “I mean, this is a public place, isn’t it?”_

_“Then I may lea-!” as Kanon stood up, she walked away until she nearly tripped with a stone._

_“Whoaah!” quickly, the man backed up Kanon as she fall over him “Watch out, you could hurt yourself”_

_Kanon looked a bit shy and only stood up cutting the contact with the man “Stupid stone”_

_Sitting on the bench again, Kanon looked down on her shoes in silence as the man only could sat next to her._

_On a awkward silence._

_As he noticed her face filled in tears..._

_“Eh...so, what’s your name?” asked the man a bit awkward “I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure—Hiro for short”_

_“...Kanon” said the girl as she turned her glare to Hiro “So...do you...teach here or…?”_

_“Oh no, I’m a student here” Kanon looked at him totally skeptical at first moment “What’s so shocking?”_

_“You’re old” said Kanon directly._

_“You’re mean!” said Hiro hurt as Kanon chuckled at Hiro’s response._

_End of the flashback._

Sayaka could help but giggle by the story as Kanon smiled at the memory.

“When he told me about being the Ultimate Fortune Teller, I started asking about my future...which Leon was not involved on” said Kanon “...at first I paid him to tell me my future…”

“Oh, Kanon, he’s bad at that...he’s only 30% correct” said Sayaka on a sigh.

“He told me, I took the risk” said Kanon on a shrug “...after some sessions, we spent more time chit chatting...we talked about our family”

“Then...he stopped asking your money” said Sayaka.

“In fact, he also refund my previous payments” said Kanon serious “he said that there’s no need for the money...even so, he still has debts”

Sayaka’s heart skipped at the tale as if it’s a novel been read.

“Kanon!” fast, Leon spotted his cousin as Hiro ran behind him.

Running, Leon only could thank on his soul that Kanon was OK as Kanon ran to his direction.

However, Leon didn't got the hug...Still shocked by the sudden cut, Leon watched surprised as his cousin going to Hiro, who embraced her tight and kissed her.

Leon watched the scene a bit awkward as if he’s bothering the scene.

He’s about to leave when…

“Big brother!” Kanon broke the hug with Hiro to walk to Leon and hugged him. Then suddenly, she punched his arm "Take that for that tantrum"

Sayaka smiled happy to see both cousins-almost sibilings-together.

Sayaka could see Leon going a bit down as Kanon walked back to Hiro, not on jealousy neither on pain...but on worry.

Like a brother watching their young sister dating a guy and being happy.

“They grow up fast” said Sayaka wit a sweet smile to her boyfriend.

Leon couldn’t help but sigh as he hugged Sayaka by the shoulders “I...guess, I must accept this”

“She’s moving forward” said Sayaka.

“I’m glad of that! but...has to be Hiro from all people?” groan Leon as Sayaka chuckled as Hiro smiled to Kanon, she giggled as they hugged again.

“Guys! how about we get inside back?” asked Hiro to the other couple on wave “I mean, we got some drinks inside and stuff”

“We should g-” tried to say Leon as Kanon jumped out.

“Come on, don’t say wacky stuff!” said Kanon as Sayaka smiled happy.

“Yeah! It’ll be like a double date!” said Sayaka excited “but me and Leon will pay aside, Ok? I won’t change my mind”

“Yeah, In law! Let’s go!” said Hiro happy.

“Don’t abuse” said serious Leon to Hiro “And you better take care well of Kanon, got it?!”

“Leon, no” said Sayaka stopping the In law talk.

The date when smooth.

Even, on the deep, Leon could see forward to the next time out. But still couldn’t accept it fully...but at least, he could deal with it.

“ _Besides, it’s not as if they would get marry...right?_ ”


End file.
